degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
White Wedding (1)
White Wedding (1) is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Episode Overview Emma is totally psyched for'' Spike and Snake's wedding, even if she's having the worst hair day ever. Even if the cake's ruined. Even if Manny invited Sean to the wedding without asking. Even if Spike's pregnant. Wait... Spike's pregnant?! This marriage might be over before it has even started. Main Plot Emma and the others prepare for Snake and Spike's wedding, but Spike being pregnant may change the way Snake feels about marrying her. Sub Plot Manny argues with Emma that she should invite Sean to the wedding, but soon, Manny takes things into her own hands which could cause Sean a terrible heartbreak. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "White Wedding" by Billy Idol. *The scene where Manny is smiling as Mr. Simpson talks about his wedding is one of the clips used in Cassie Steele's video montage in the season 6-7 opening credits. *On certain occasions, TeenNick has this episode cued up for whenever there's a glitch on the network. The episode will air until the problem is resolved. This occurred in 2010 during an episode of ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and later on September 28, 2011 during an episode of Drake & Josh. *Craig Manning meets J.T. Yorke and Toby Isaacs for the first time in this episode. He previously believed that their names were J.P. and Tony. |-| Gallery= Simpson.jpg Tumblr_l6i0bpTnm71qc1tpr.jpg Nn.jpg WW1.04.jpg WW1.05.jpg WW1.06.jpg WW1.07.jpg WW1.08.jpg 212whitewedding.png WW1.10.jpg WW1.11.jpg WW1.12.jpg Manny.png WW1.13.jpg WW1.14.jpg white-wedding.jpg whited.jpg ww.jpg www.jpg www4.jpg wwwww.jpg wwwwww.jpg ww0005.jpg ww0004.jpg ww0006.jpg ww0007.jpg ww0008.jpg ww0002.jpg ww0013.jpg ww0014.jpg ww0017.jpg ww0019.jpg ww0031.jpg ww0030.jpg ww0032.jpg ww0029.jpg ww0035.jpg ww0036.jpg ww0038.jpg ww0040.jpg ww0048.jpg ww0049.jpg tumblr_inline_njs2apWx7Q1qapogg.png ww0009.jpg ww0010.jpg ImagesCAGYK9A9.jpg Tumblr l6i0dgLzEc1qc1tpr.jpg manny-emma (1).png toby-craig-jt.png craig-toby-jt.png lucy-caitlin-spike.png sean.png caitlin-joey (1).png spike-snake (1).png bachelor-party.png spike-caitlin (1).png Deann.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dean Blundell as Dean *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Kris Holden-Ried as Tracker Cameron *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Margaret Ma as Cake delivery person *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *John Vasilantonakis as Bouncer Absences *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= :J.T. (to Toby): The way I see it, there are some upsides to love: Emma gets the day off, Simpson cancelled homework, and today, strippers! :Toby: Yeah, because I always think of strippers when I think of love. |-| Featured Music= *''"18"'' by Chris Public *''"Tiny Teddy"'' by Headstones |-| Links= *Watch White Wedding (1) on YouTube *Watch White Wedding (1) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes